marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-8096)
, The Incredible Hulk, Green Hulk | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = She-Hulk (cousin) | Universe = Earth-8096 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, Avengers Mansion | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Eyes2 = (as Hulk), Brown (as Banner) | Hair = Green | Hair2 = (as Hulk), Brown (as Banner) | UnusualFeatures = Immense size, green skin, green hair, and green eyes upon transforming into the Hulk | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Nuclear physicist, Genius | Education = PH.D., Physics | Origin = Human mutated by gamma radiation of a bomb when he mistakenly drove out onto a testing site | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Kyle; Christopher Yost | First = | Last = Marvel Universe: Avengers - Earth's Mightiest Heroes Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = While testing an experimental testing gamma bomb, Bruce Banner mistakenly drove out onto the testing field and was caught in the blast. He absorbed massive amounts of gamma radiation and was transformed into the Hulk. Conflict with Wolverine After coming to understand how the Hulk transformation works, Banner worked on numerous cures for the Hulk, but was unsuccessful. At some point, he also came into conflict with Wolverine in his Hulk persona when he was blamed for an attack on a town. Their initial encounter was left inconclusive as both combatants were captured by Deadpool, Sabretooth, Lady Deathstrike and Omega Red. Brought to the Weapon X labs, it was revealed that the Hulk was used (unbeknownst to him) to get Wolverine back. Breaking free, Wolverine was able to draw out the Hulk by gutting Banner. In turn, the enraged Hulk went on a rampage, tearing Lady Deathstrike's arms off, knocking Sabretooth deep into the facility and beating Omega Red into a pulp. Both Hulk and Wolverine would survive and continue their earlier fight, the Hulk coming out as the winner, crushing the escaped Deadpool as he celebrated surviving the destruction of the Weapon X facility. The Avengers Banner managed to control the Hulk, and started a search for a cure for himself. While battling Absorbing Man at Las Vegas, Hulk was defeated by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Hawkeye and Black Widow and imprisoned in the Cube. During a massive breakout in all the super-human prisons, Hulk found himself battling other super-villains in the Cube, who were lead by the Leader, but Hulk escaped with a wounded Leonard Samson. After leaving him in a cafe, Hulk saw on TV what was happening in New York, because of the other breakouts, and his Bruce Banner conscience convinced him to help there. Thanks to the Hulk, the other heroes managed to defeat Graviton, and because of that, they defended him against the authorities, who wanted to take the Hulk into custody. The heroes who fought Graviton and Hulk formed a group called Avengers. After the Asgardian goddess Enchantress controlled Hulk to attack his teammates, he left the team, knowing that they didn't really trust him. Rejoining Earth's Mightiest Heroes When the Leader used the Cube to create a massive dome of Gamma Radiation, and the Avengers were transformed into monsters along Las Vegas, ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Hawkeye asked for help to stop the chaos, knowing that Banner was a specialist in Gamma, and knew a cure for the victims of Leader's dome. Hawkeye used arrows with the cure to restore the Avengers, while Hulk defeated Abomination and the Leader. After this event, he rejoined the Avengers. A short time after rejoining the team, the Avengers Mansion was infiltrated by the Masters of Evil as Hulk was watching TV and saw Enchantress in a dog food commercial. In a rage, he threw his couch at the TV before being attacked by Abomination and being sent to Jotunheim by Enchantress. He presumably defeated a multitude of Frost Giants before being summoned back by Thor. He helped defeat the Masters of Evil alongside the rest of the Avengers but was left dumbfounded when Enchantress had teleported her and her team away to safety. When Wasp and Ant-Man needed help against a Kree Sentry, Hulk and the other Avengers came to help against the robot. Not even the strength of the Hulk had any effect on the machine. It wasn't until Janet was able to disable it from the inside, that Hulk was able to destroy the exterior of it. The Kang Dynasty When Kang the Conqueror traveled back to the past to kill Captain America, Hulk and the other Avengers came to stop him. Kang took them to the future and informed them that Captain America being in their timeline would cause worldwide catastrophe. This didn't stop the Avengers from attempting to stop Kang. They were able to weaken Kang and send him running back to Damocles Base. Kang then launched a full-scale invasion against Earth involving Scarab Fighters. Hulk had made a bet with Thor that he could destroy more of the Scarab Fighters than Thor. While going from ship to ship and destroying the Fighters, Iron Man was able to find the location of Kang's ship. When Tony found the location of Damocles Base, he made specialized suits for space travel including a special air mask for Hulk. Hulk had teamed up with Hawkeye, Captain America, and Ant-Man to take on the Elite Guard. After defeating them, they attempted to take down Kang himself until Tony came in and nearly sent back Kang to his own timeline. Tony and Ultron-5 were interrupted by Wasp when she revealed that Princess Ravonna would die if they sent the ship back to the original timeline. Kang was arrested and sent to Prison 42 and Ravonna was seen being examined by Hank and Reed Richards. At some point, Hulk was swimming on top of Avengers Mansion when all of a sudden a blizzard have engulfed the Earth due to Malekith the Accursed unleashing the Casket of Ancient Winters. Hulk helped fight against the creatures that had attacked New York after breaking out of the frozen pool. War with Hydra When Hulk and the team were watching Hawkeye practice his archery skills on a supposedly impossible shot, they were interrupted by Black Widow causing an EMP blackout on the mansion. Hulk immediately attacked her and remembered when her and Hawkeye tried to take him down in the desert. She informed them that Hydra and A.I.M. were on the brink of war over control of the Cosmic Cube. The team reluctantly agreed to help her and track down Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Hulk and Cap were in the city destroying the Hydra-bots and stopping Hydra goons, when Cap told him there was a word for people like him in his day. Hulk was expecting a derogatory term but was shocked when Cap called him a hero for protecting people that hate and fear him. Once Cap got to Strucker, the two touched the Cosmic Cube at the same time, causing it to fail for Strucker. However, it worked for Cap as he ended up resurrecting his old friend Bucky Barnes. Ultron Hulk and Black Panther had come back to the mansion after recapturing Red Ghost and the Super-Apes who had attempted to attack the Baxter Building. When Hulk was moving two of the apes onto a Quinjet, the ship had automatically lifted off and flew into space under the control of Ultron. Once Hulk came back to Earth, he crashed through the mansion and was able to destroy Ultron's body. After Ultron-5's defeat, he simply uploaded himself into Ultron-6. He then controlled previous armors of Iron Man to attack The Avengers. Hawkeye and Black Panther stayed behind to stop them while Bruce and the rest of the team went to go fight Ultron. They found him hacking into the mind of Director Maria Hill attempting to gain access to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s nuclear launch codes. After launching the nukes, the Avengers came and attempted to stop him. Hulk was about to destroy Ultron's body again, as he did with Ultron-5, but before doing so Ultron used one of his many new upgraded functions to somehow revert Hulk back into Bruce Banner. Every effort from the team seemed pointless and all seemed lost until Thor and the rest of the team came to help. Luckily, Ant-Man was able to reprogram Ultron with the logic that he was part of the problem he was trying to solve and Ultron commenced self-shutdown. War on Asgard When the Masters of Evil begun their plan for world domination, they first sought out to find and collect the Norn Stones. In doing so, The Avengers split up to each taken on a member of the Masters of Evil at different locations around the world. Hulk went to fight Skurge the Executioner and successfully destroyed the Norn Stone, but was sent to Vanaheim in the process. When Hulk woke up in Vanaheim, Skurge's Bloodaxe also got transported as well. Hulk used it to free a group of villagers that were being taken by Ogres that included the Warriors Three. Hulk later reunited with the rest of the Avengers and were on their way to Loki when they were interrupted by a giant ice wolf but they were able to take it down. When they arrived at Loki's location, they realized they were no match for the God of Mischief. They were saved by Tony who had worn a new Uru armor. While Loki was distracted, Giant Man removed the encasing of Yggdrasill and transferred Loki's power back to Odin who ended up banishing him to be tortured by Jormungand. After being hailed as heroes, Hulk and the Avengers returned to Avengers Mansion to rest. Unbeknownst to the team, Captain America was being swapped with a Skrull impostor. Doom After returning to Earth, Hulk played cards with some of the other Avengers along with Human Torch and The Thing of the Fantastic Four. While Hulk and The Thing were arguing about something, Doombots had appeared and attacked the Avengers Mansion along with the Baxter Building which Tony and Janet were visiting. After destroying the robots, the two teams realized that Wasp and Invisible Woman had been kidnapped. After traveling to Latveria to invade the castle of Doctor Doom, the teams realized they could barely lay a finger on the Latverian ruler. After freeing the kidnapped heroes, they went back to America and pondered why Doom wanted them in the first place. It was then revealed that the real Susan Storm had been replaced by a Skrull impostor. Acts of Vengeance While the Avengers were tracking down the remaining Masters of Evil; Hulk, Hawkeye, Panther, and Cap (Skrull impostor) found Living Laser stuck between energy states. They came back to the mansion to find Baron Zemo, Abomination, and Wonder Man asking for help. But before they could get a word in, Hulk attacked Abomination out of pure instinct. They were being hunted by the Enchantress and Skurge and needed their help to stop her. After creating a device to dampen her powers, the two teams had trapped her, but the plan fell apart when Zemo ordered Wonder Man and Crimson Dynamo to destroy the Avengers. Hulk tried to attack Dynamo but was taken out by his missiles. After Wonder Man had sacrificed himself to destroy the Norn Stone, the rest of the Masters of Evil were imprisoned in Prison 42. The Red Hulk Many time later, a mysterious Red Hulk attacked S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and later tried to take down the Hulk (although who sent him wanted him to capture Banner only). When the Hulkbusters showed up, the Skrull infiltrator Captain America convinced him to surrender, as he could be prove innocent by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Maria Hill After clearing his name, for the crimes committed by Red Hulk, Hulk believed Captain America remained a Skrull, but the Avengers convince him that there is a Skrull and returns to the Avengers. Re-Encounter with Wolverine Sometime later, Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. contacted Banner and asked him to develop a cure for a creature known as the Wendigo, said to be a hiker that had succumbed to a curse. He was presented with samples of the creature and was able to create a cure. He then accompanied a small strike force of elite S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were going to stop the creature. However, unknown to Banner, he was brought as bait and only realized it once he was pushed out of the helicopter carrying the team. Upon landing, he once again transformed into the Hulk and fought off both the Wendigo and later attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter as it was retreating from the area. Knowing the Wendigo threat was getting out of hand, Nick Fury contacted Wolverine and told him that the Hulk was destroying towns along the Canadian border. Wolverine only agreed to help when Fury revealed that he had information on the X-Men and threatened to sell the information to Senator Kelly if he didn't cooperate. Although Wolverine agreed to the mission, he didn't believe Fury's story. As Wolverine arrived, he was confronted by the Hulk. He attempted to talk to the Hulk, but when Wolverine revealed his claws, the Hulk remembered their previous skirmish and attacked him. Although the Hulk had the upper hand in their fight, Wolverine succeeded in incapacitating him by shoving a grenade in his mouth, which exploded and knocked the Hulk unconscious, who regressed back into Banner. When he regained consciousness, he and Wolverine were sitting in a cave. Wolverine explained that he was familiar with Bruce Banner and the Hulk, and that he had his doubts about Fury's words from the beginning. Banner, confused, asked if he knew Wolverine, to which he responded that his Hulk persona did. Banner explained to Wolverine that he was brought in by Nick Fury to help stop the Wendigo and that he had engineered a cure for creature which was likely still in the downed S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter. Wolverine picked up the scent of the wreckage, but also pointed out that the Wendigo was following them. They both rushed towards the chopper, but they eventually ran into the Wendigo. However, the Wendigo was accompanied by a few grey creatures just like it. Banner theorized that the creature's bite infected humans and transformed them into creatures just like the Wendigo. Wolverine forced Banner to go on ahead. He reluctantly agreed and Wolverine continued to fight off the creatures. Banner eventually found the downed helicopter, which had landed in a tree, but he was followed by the white Wendigo. Wolverine caught up to them as well and tried to hold off the creatures, while Banner tried to climb up to the helicopter. Banner eventually succeeded in getting on board the helicopter, but one of the Wendigo creatures followed him and jumped into the chopper as well, knocking it from the tree. Upon landing, Banner transformed into the Hulk, knocked out the creature, and emerged from the wreckage. The other Wendigo creatures attacked the Hulk and Wolverine used the distraction to retrieve the cure. While the Hulk was fighting the creatures, Wolverine began to shoot the tranquilizers containing the serum into the creatures. The Hulk managed to see Wolverine and began to attack him instead. That attack did not last long, as the original Wendigo tried to attack the Hulk while he was distracted. Wolverine proceeded to cure the rest of the creatures before attacking the original one. Doing so stopped the creature's assault on the Hulk, and all of the creatures, including the original one, reverted back into the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. While Wolverine was distracted, the Hulk picked him up by his head and was enraged. Wolverine apologized for attacking him and told him that he would not do it again. Although reluctant to believe him, the Hulk released Wolverine and proceeded to walk off but reverted back to Banner and stopped. Confused, Banner asked what had happened, but Wolverine just told him "Don't ask." Later, Wolverine and Banner waited for Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. with the missing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in custody. As Fury arrived, he congratulated Wolverine for saving many innocent people. Wolverine, however, stated that he felt that he was cleaning up their mess and revealed that he found out that the Wendigo was actually an experiment from S.H.I.E.L.D. that had gotten out of control. Banner was infuriated as well, telling Fury that controlling a monster was an impossible task. Fury just laughed at this and told both Banner and Wolverine that they were only tools for him to use when he needed them. Wolverine then threatened that if Fury told anyone what he knew about the X-Men, he would inform Fury's superiors about Fury's involvement with the Wendigo. However, before Wolverine decided to leave, he turned and punched Banner in the face. When asked what he was doing, Wolverine said that the Hulk wanted to thank him too. Banner transformed into the Hulk and sent Wolverine flying a long distance away. When Wolverine landed, he looked up and said "Have fun, Fury." | Powers = Seemingly those of Bruce Banner (Earth-616)#Powers | Abilities = Seemingly those of Bruce Banner (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Class 100+ ; the Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings ever to walk the earth. He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons. His durability has been enhanced to the point where bullets bounce off him and he can survive a grenade detonating in his mouth. In human form Bruce Banner possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in no regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Adamantium has been shown capable of piercing the Hulk's skin as Wolverine stabbed Hulk at the back, causing him a great deal of pain. | Equipment = | Transportation = Avengers Quinjet | Weapons = Some objects Hulk picked up to take down foes. He also wielded the Bloodaxe for a while. | Notes = * The Hulk lets his Banner persona take over one day each month. | Trivia = * Gabriel Mann provides the voice for Bruce Banner, while Fred Tatasciore provides the voice for the Hulk. * Quite humorously, Hulk takes his orders mostly from Wasp and Hawkeye since the two were his best friends. * Just like his comic book counterpart, the Hulk is the first founding member of the Avengers to leave the team. * In Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) he appeared in 26 of 52 episodes. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Banner Family Category:Leaping Category:Superhuman (75-100 ton) Strength Category:Formerly Deceased